


Drinking

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui was curious and he decided to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking

I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. This chapter is in Jakob's Point of View.

It is Lord Kamui's first time drinking alcohol. He is staring at the glass looking determined and ignoring the curious looks being given to him for he has been staring at it for several minutes.

I recall his words to me: 'I still need your help to stay on track, Jakob. So can I count on you to stick with me even when I'm a stubborn mule?' How I had told him that that I seem to fall apart when I'm not with him. Oh how he told me that it's funny how alike we are and I was filled with such joy that I fainted.

"Jakob can I hold your hand while I drink?" Lord Kamui asked in a low voice. "Just so nervous and gah can't believe I'll actually be drinking alcohol."

"Of course, Lord Kamui. It would be an honor." I informed him. He gently grasps my right hand with his left hand intertwining with my fingers. Our hands underneath the table. His right hand grasps the cup, closing his eyes, and started drinking it. As Lord Kamui was drinking he squeezed my hand little by little in a tighter grip.

"Oh my you are good at swallowing, Kamui." Niles commented while smirking his voice sounding suggestive and I gave him a glare. A little bit of liquid falling from Lord Kamui's lips, he puts the glass down, and it is now empty.

Lord Kamui's hand is soft, warm, and no longer squeezing. Lady Camilla fills Lord Kamui's cup up and she smiles widely.

"I wonder what kind of drunk you'll be my dear little brother." Lady Camilla comments cheerfully. "I am the happy type. I have not seen Xander drink ever."

"I don't feel any different yet, Camilla." Lord Kamui told her. He raises the cup, his grip tightening slightly on my hand, and then he starts to drink it. I can tell he was breathing through his nose. His crimson eyes closed, nose wrinkled a little, and a bit of the alcohol falling on his outfit.

"Starting to feel a bit sleepy." Lord Kamui muttered and the empty glass on the table.

"It is best not to go too fast, Lord Kamui." I told him. He nods his head and licks his lips.

"I am just so curious about what type I would be you know, Jakob." Lord Kamui commented while leaning against my shoulder. Niles filling Lord Kamui's cup up and he gives him a smirk.

"We are all looking forward to it, Lord Kamui." Niles said in a low voice. He brushed his thumb across Lord Kamui's lips. "Perhaps you'll be a kissing type, ha ha ha."

"Behave, Niles." Lord Leo said simply and his arms crossed. Niles swiftly sits down. This time Lord Kamui drinks it slowly, eats a peach, and his left hand never leaving mine. The third cup was filled by Silas.

"Silas have you ever gotten drunk?" Lord Kamui asks him.

"Only once, Kamui. Hah, The morning was quite brutal." Silas said while smiling and he takes a sit to the right of Lord Kamui. "It is best not to drink too much otherwise there will be many regrets when you wake up."

"Want to go all out, Silas. Test my limits." Lord Kamui said cheerfully and his voice sounding a bit sleepy.

"Well it is good you are doing this here rather than a bar in the near by village, my friend." Silas commented calmly. Kamui nods his head, he picks up the drink, and downs it. His hand squeezing mine tightly and I grab a napkin moving it under his chin to capture the liquid before it does more damage to his clothing.

The fourth drink poured by Lord Xander. The fifth drink poured by Peri. The sixth drink poured by Lady Elise. I couldn't pour anything due to Lord Kamui holding onto my hand. The seventh drink poured by Lady Camilla who was giggling joyfully.

"Sleepy. I'm just so sleepy, Jakob." Lord Kamui muttered. The would be seventh drink was half-way done. So in total Lord Kamui has had six and a half cups of alcohol. "So tired."

"Want me to put you to bed, Lord Kamui?" Niles asked in a suggestive voice and he was given the look by Lord Leo. 

"No...Got to finish it otherwise it will be a waste. So sleepy though. Tired. My bed calling me. I want to sleep, but can't let it be wasted." Kamui moaned and his crimson eyes half-way closed. 

"On my honor as a Knight..I will finish it for you." Silas stated before downing the cup. Kamui lets go of my hand at last and I sigh quietly for it had felt rather nice.

"You are the best, Silas. Thank you so much." Kamui said happily while hugging Silas and practically sitting on his lap. I bit down on my lip. "I can sleep because of you. You deserve a reward."

I could tell that Kamui was aiming to kiss the Knight on the cheek, but Silas moved his head and his words were cut off. Kamui's lips meeting with Silas's mouth in a open mouth kiss. It ended in a few seconds. 

"Oh my." Lady Camilla said while giggling and she was hugging Lord Xander who was just sighing deeply. Lord Leo groaned, Niles laughing loudly, and I pick Lord Kamui up into my arms. Silas still looking shocked.

"You just had to turn your head, Silas." I said in a low voice and I heard sniffling coming from Lord Kamui. Tears falling from his crimson eyes. He buries his head into my shoulder and his hands holding my shirt.

"I'm sorry, Kamui." Silas commented and Lord Kamui takes a brief glance at him.

"It was going to be a kiss on cheek. Didn't think you would turn. So you got a huge reward of my first kiss instead of a small reward....So sleepy." Lord Kamui commented in a tired voice. Silas's eyes went wide and I turned around with him in my arms. "Jakob you can put me down. Don't want to cause you any trouble or anything. Sorry everyone." 

"No trouble at all, Lord Kamui." I stated simply before walking out the door. Swiftly, but carefully carrying him to his private quarters. He fell asleep as soon as his head landed on the pillow. I stripped off his clothing and dressed him in his sleep wear. I was about to leave, but heard Lord Kamui crying in his sleep. It is best to let him sleep. I grabbed a chair, held his hand, and soon the cries stopped.

I fell asleep in the chair and later on woke up to Lord Kamui throwing up. A wash cloth in his hand. He was trying to clean it up. I stood up and swiftly went into action. I grabbed a towel, cleaned it up, and Lord Kamui still sitting on the ground.

"I feel terrible, Jakob." Lord Kamui whispered and I notice there is throw up on his arms. I grab a clean wash cloth, cleaned his arms, and helped him up. My arm around his hips supporting him.

"Sorry about all this Jakob." Lord Kamui muttered and I smiled at him.

"It's quite alright, Lord Kamui." I informed him. "Now then best to go to the Hot Springs and clean up properly."

"Want to go back to sleep." Lord Kamui said in a sleepy voice.

"Sorry, but no. Getting properly cleaned is important and I'll help you to the Hot Springs." I informed him and he grabs my hand while yawning.

"Okay since you'll help...Afraid I would go under the water...so tired and head hurts." Lord Kamui muttered. I gathered up some clothing with one hand, hand around his hips, and helped him to the Hot Springs. Only one person there and it is Silas. I sigh under my breath. Kamui sits on the edge and his crimson eyes half-closed.

"So uh Kamui about last night." Silas cheeks flushed and I get inside of the Hot Spring water. Lord Kamui gets in as well, hand on mine, leaning against my chest, and on my lap.

"Hmm? What about last night?" Lord Kamui asks, his eyes looking at Silas, and I grab a bottle of shampoo. "I can't remember much at all."

I poured some of the shampoo into Lord Kamui's hair. Silas was quiet and he sighs deeply. Best to just forget it and move on. I rinsed the shampoo out. It is nice and quiet, but then Lord Kamui stood up and nearly fell backwards. Thankfully, I caught him before he fell.

"Oh gods. I'm so sorry, Silas. I just remembered...." Lord Kamui's voice sounding embarrassed and his cheeks flushed. "Sorry. I'm always causing some kind of trouble really sorry."

"It's alright." Silas said calmly and he puts his index finger to Lord Kamui's lips. "Not like it was my first kiss, Kamui."

"It certainly does not count though. After all you were drunk, Lord Kamui." I stated while rubbing his shoulders with a soapy wash cloth. "Anyway it isn't a big deal. If it had been sex on the other hand then that would be a big deal, but not a simple little connecting of lips." 

Silas and Kamui made gasping sounds. I should have kept on holding his hand rather than accepting him letting go. If I had then he wouldn't have ended up kissing Silas on the lips. It is rare helping to clean Lord Kamui for he tends to want to do that himself, but currently he can't really do that in his current state. Lord Kamui fell asleep and I moved him out of the Hot Spring onto a towel I land down.

"..He really is out of it.." Silas said and he was shaking his head while smiling. "Need any help?"

"Thank you. However none needed, Silas." I commented firmly while drying Lord Kamui off. Silas stayed rather than walking away and his eyes watching.


End file.
